Quand la vérité n'est pas ce qu'elle parait
by Serpent a Plumes
Summary: OS. Tony se retrouve prit au piège dans sa maison avec aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Il sait qu'un homme le surveille dans l'ombre mais que ce passera-t-il quand celui-ci osera se révéler ?


**Pairing** : FrostIron

 **Rating** : M

 **Warning** : Violence et relation plus ou moins forcée... ( _Lisez tout, vous comprendrez à la fin xD_ )

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde… Malheureusement…

J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira alors je vous laisse.

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Quand la vérité n'est pas ce qu'elle parait ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarvis commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son créateur. Cela faisait maintenant presque 72heures qu'il était dans son atelier et il n'avait pas fermé l'œil une seule fois. Pour tenir, il buvait cafetière sur cafetière en écoutant la musique à fond. La raison de cette dérive ? La bataille de New York et ses conséquences.

Loki avait attaqué la ville il y a maintenant 1an et la vie du milliardaire n'avait fait que ce détériorer jour après jour. Son alcoolisme ne faisait que s'accroître, ses nuits étaient remplis de cauchemars qui mélangeaient ses souvenirs de l'Afghanistan et les chitauris et pour finir, celle qui partageait sa vie l'avait quitté 6mois plus tôt. Pepper ne supportait plus de vivre avec l'ombre de Tony. Elle ne le voyait plus et quand il sortait enfin de son atelier, c'était seulement pour faire le plein d'alcool ou de café avant de disparaître à nouveau. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il se sente mieux et qu'il oublie toutes ses horreurs à son rythme mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne le pressait jamais, était patiente mais celui-ci s'obstinait dans son mutisme. Il ne parlait pas de ses problèmes et refusait d'écouter les autres. Il s'était complètement coupé du monde. Elle avait tenue près de 6mois mais elle avait fini par saturer. Elle lui avait posé un ultimatum, elle ou ses armures, mais Tony s'était contenté de partir dans son atelier sans prêter la moindre attention à ses paroles. Après ça, elle avait fait ses valises et avait disparu de sa vie. Depuis Tony s'était pratiquement muré dans son atelier pour ne plus en sortir qu'à de rare occasion. L'avantage, si l'on peut dire, c'était que maintenant il possédait une armée complète composée d'armures en tous genres, cela passait de la furtive à celle qui pouvait combattre Hulk en combat rapproché, sans oublier celle qui pouvait aller dans l'espace.

Mais aujourd'hui Jarvis avait décidé que son créateur devait se reprendre en main, ou du moins qu'il dorme dans un vrai lit. Pas quelques heures dans un canapé aussi confortable qu'une planche de bois. Maintenant qu'il avait accès à toute la maison sans avoir besoin d'autorisation, il commença à fermer l'atelier.

Tony qui travaillait sur le bras d'une armure vit subitement sa lumière s'éteindre et son pistolet soudeur s'arrêter. La musique qui battait son plein il y a encore quelques secondes diminua jusqu'à disparaître. Le milliardaire releva la tête en fronçant des sourcils.

 **« Jarvis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rallume tous.**

 _ **\- Non monsieur. Mon but premier est de veiller à votre sécurité et votre bien être mais votre mode de vie depuis que mademoiselle Potts est partie vous met en danger.**_

 **\- Je m'en fiche Jarvis ! Rallume.**

 _ **\- Je suis désolé monsieur mais je refuse. Je vous demande de sortir de cette pièce pour aller manger et dormir un peu. »**_

Tony n'en revenait pas. Son intelligence artificielle était en train de le virer carrément de son atelier et malgré ses ordres, il refusait toujours de le laisser travailler. En soupirant, il posa ses outils et quitta la pièce en traînant des pieds et dès que la porte fut refermée dernière lui, elle se verrouilla hermétiquement.

Un nouveau soupire lui échappa alors qu'il montait dans son salon et, inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour prendre une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool. Il n'essaya même pas d'aller se coucher maintenant, il savait qu'il allait passer une nuit horrible et emplit des cauchemars alors il préféra sombrer dans l'inconscience bienfaitrice que lui conférait l'alcool. C'était, certes, bien moins reposant mais il n'aurait pas à revivre les pires moments de sa vie.

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Tony émergea plusieurs heures plus tard. La nuit avait fini par tomber, plongeant la villa dans le noir mais ce n'est pas ce qui alerta le milliardaire en premier lieu. Il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose clochait mais il ne savait pas quoi... Il se redressa difficilement, dormir dans un fauteuil n'était pas qui existait de mieux et son corps était complètement perclus de courbature. En regardant autour de lui, il ne vit rien de suspect mais un frisson de peur lui parcouru l'échine.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

 **« Jarvis ? »**

Aucune réponse.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers sa cuisine à pas de velours. Il gardait une arme de secours dans le saladier de cacahuètes qui trônait fièrement sur son bar.

Aucune lumière ne filtrait dans la pièce et il avait un peu de mal à se repérer mais, connaissant sa maison sur le bout des doigts, il arriva à destination sans accroche. L'adrénaline déferlant dans son tout son corps, il ne ressentait que peu les effets dévastateurs de l'alcool et de sa mauvaise position pour dormir. Par contre, il sentait parfaitement son cœur battre avec force dans sa poitrine et il était persuadé que, qui que soit la personne présente avec lui dans la maison, elle aussi pouvait l'entendre.

Tony n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que quelqu'un ait bel et bien pénétré dans sa villa et il avait même réussi à désactiver Jarvis, que qui n'était pas un mince exploit. Mais si l'intrus avait pris la peine de faire ça, ce n'était pas pour faire une simple farce. Il fallait que cette personne soit vraiment rapide et extrêmement douée pour que son IA ne l'ait pas repéré et qu'il n'ait pas déclenché les alarmes pour le prévenir du danger qui s'approchait. La menace était donc réelle. Calmant un maximum sa respiration, il attendit que sa vision s'adapte à l'obscurité pour regarder autour de lui mais rien ne lui sauta aux yeux. Personne. Pourtant il savait que quelqu'un le guettait dans l'obscurité, attendant qu'il bouge.

En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il plongea sa main dans le saladier de cacahuètes et sortie son arme. Retirant le cran de sécurité, il balaya la pièce du regard sans rien voir d'intéressant. Il ne devait pas rester sur place et surtout pas dans une pièce avec une seule issue. Il pouvait se faire piéger trop facilement et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter.

Il quitta rapidement la cuisine et observa le couloir, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un mais toujours rien. Il ne savait pas qui était là mais il savait parfaitement bien mettre la pression à sa victime. Dans le noir complet, un silence pesant et aucune menace à l'horizon, il se serait cru dans un film d'horreur mais il ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que les greluches aux gros seins qui restaient enfermées dans la maison alors qu'un assassin s'y trouvait aussi. Il prit alors la direction de sa porte d'entrée, marchant sur la pointe des pieds et longeant les murs, ses yeux balayant sans arrêt autour de lui pour repérer le moindre mouvement suspect. Au moment où il abaissa la poignée, s'il avait encore eu des doutes sur le fait qu'il y ait quelqu'un chez lui, cela lui fut confirmé. Il ne fermait jamais sa porte à clé mais là, elle refusait clairement de s'ouvrir. Il était coincé chez lui par un psychopathe qui restait dans l'ombre, le laissant mourir d'angoisse à l'idée de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

Il aurait pu sortir par l'atelier mais avec Jarvis qui était désactivé, il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la pièce. Impossible de passer par l'une des fenêtres sans se tuer et il ne pouvait pas non plus appeler ses armures, les bracelets n'étant pas à portée de main. Il se maudit intérieurement de sa faiblesse mais il lui restait qu'une seule solution pour sortir d'ici. La porte étant vitré, il pouvait toujours tirer dedans pour se créer une échappatoire. Ça allait forcement faire du bruit mais au moins il ne serait plus prit au piège.

Braquant l'arme sur sa cible, il tira mais la balle n'atteint jamais la porte. Un bouclier vert se déploya à seulement quelques millimètres de la vitre, stoppant le projectile plus efficacement qu'un gilet par balle. Tony était maintenant sûr qu'il ne sortirait jamais d'ici vivant mais l'avantage, c'est que maintenant, il savait qui le retenait prisonnier dans sa propre maison...

 **« Loki... »**

La magie était bien la seule chose qui pouvait désactiver Jarvis et l'empêcher si efficacement de sortir de chez lui. Il ne connaissait que peu de magicien mais la couleur ne trompait pas, cela ne pouvait être que le frère de Thor.

 **« Alors, on a peur Anthony ? »** Susurra la voix de Loki à son oreille.

Tony se retourna vivement en braquant son arme devant lui mais il n'y avait personne. Il essaya de se calmer et de ne pas laisser la peur l'envahir complètement mais comment ne pas paniquer avec un psychopathe aux idées tordues dans sa maison ?

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »**

Autant essayer de le faire parler un peu alors que son cerveau parcourait rapidement toutes ses connaissances pour chercher une solution.

 **« Je ne sais pas encore... »**

Tony suivit le son de la voix jusqu'au salon mais il avait beau regarder partout, il était incapable de voir Loki.

 **« Où te caches-tu espèce de psychopathe ?! »**

Les nerfs à vif et près à tirer à chaque mouvement suspect, il tournait lentement sur lui-même mais il savait que si le dieu décidait d'attaquer, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. Il était complètement à la merci de ce cinglé et personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Il sursauta violemment quand il entendit la voix de Loki juste à son oreille. Il retint un frisson mélangeant peur et horreur.

 **« Tu devrais de montrer plus docile Anthony... Sinon je risque de m'énerver. »**

Tony voulu se retourner pour lui faire face mais des mains sur ses hanches l'en empêchèrent. Il se retrouva plaqué contre un torse alors que Loki lui susurrait toujours à l'oreille.

 **« Es-tu le type d'homme à supplier pour avoir la vie sauve ?**

 **\- Vas te faire foutre !**

 **\- J'en déduis que non... Alors nous allons directement passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais je réussirai à te faire supplier, crois-moi. »**

L'ingénieur allait lui répondre qu'il pouvait toujours rêver mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, le dieu toujours dans son dos et une main baladeuse qui commençait à déboutonner son pantalon. Instinctivement il chercha à se dégager plus vivement, se tortillant et essayant de récupérer ses bras que Loki maintenaient fermement dans son dos mais ce dernier raffermi sa prise, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

 **« Arrête de te débattre Anthony.**

 **\- Alors lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?!**

 **\- Tu n'as pas encore deviné ? »**

Il avait deviné mais il ne voulait simplement pas le croire. Il frissonna de peur au contact des doigts frais sur sa peau, ceux-ci se rapprochaient dangereusement de son sexe.

 **« Tu n'as pas idée de à quel point tu peux être bandant... Dès que je t'ai vu, je t'ai voulu... Tes cheveux indisciplinés, tes yeux brillants d'intelligence mais un corps caché sous une couche de métal, c'était regrettable... Mais quand tu es venu me voir dans ta tour, sans aucune peur, pour me défier, me menacer... Tu étais tout simplement magnifique et cette étincelle de haine dans ton regard n'a fait que m'exciter davantage. Ton corps me faisait rêver et j'ai voulu que tu rejoignes mon camp... Mais pas pour combattre à mes côtés, non... Je te voulais dans mon lit et dans mes bras, je voulais voir ton corps se tordant de plaisir sous mes coups de rein, je voulais lire le plaisir dans tes si magnifiques yeux, je voulais me repaître de tes cris d'extase. Je voulais te faire mien encore et encore et être ton dieu, ton homme, mais tu t'es refusé à moi ! Ça m'a mis dans une colère noire et quand tu m'as provoqué, je t'ai balancé par la fenêtre. Je l'ai regretté immédiatement... Et quand je t'ai vu t'envoler, j'ai été tellement rassuré. J'avais encore une chance de pouvoir te faire mien mais le combat n'a pas été en ma faveur... Et je me suis retrouvé dans une cellule avec seulement mes fantasmes de nous deux et une incommensurable envie de toi... Pendant 6 longs mois j'ai imaginé tous ce que j'allais pouvoir te faire une fois que je serais sorti... »**

Tony était complètement figé d'horreur. Loki était en train de lui expliquer qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui ? C'était impossible. Non. Il commença à sérieusement paniquer, sa respiration s'accéléra et il essaya de s'éloigner de son assaillant mais celui-ci ne faisait que se rapprocher encore plus de lui, collant son érection naissante contre ses fesses.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas mon aimé... Je ne te ferais pas de mal... Ça fais plusieurs jours que je t'observe, tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller comme cela... Cette pétasse rousse qui t'a fait tant de mal ne le mérite pas, elle t'a abandonné. Mais moi je suis là. Je t'aime et je ne te laisserai pas. »**

En disant cela, Loki avait remonté sa main et commençait à déboutonner la chemise de Tony en parsemant son cou de baiser. Ce dernier était complètement immobile, figé d'horreur devant les mots qu'il entendait. Il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire mais des doigts taquins sur l'un de ses tétons le réveilla. Profitant que le dieu ait commencé à relâcher sa prise sur ses bras, il se libéra d'un coup de coude dans le centre puis le repoussa vivement.

 **« Lâche-moi espèce de malade ! Tu as cru quoi ? Que tu allais pouvoir débarquer ici comme une fleur, me déclarer ta flamme et que j'allais écarter les cuisses joyeusement ? Je ne t'aime pas et je ne j'aimerais jamais ! Tu ne dégoutes sale pervers ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! »**

Il recula vivement, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le dieu psychopathe qui le regardait comme un pédophile regarde un enfant. Il reboutonna prestement son pantalon et se réfugia derrière le canapé quand Loki commença à avancer vers lui.

 **« Ne me fuit pas Anthony ! Tu ne peux aller nulle part, tu ne peux pas m'échapper... Alors viens à moi parce que si je t'attrape, tu risques de souffrir.**

 **\- Jamais !**

 **\- Bien. C'est à toi de voir... »**

Le dieu éjecta le canapé qui faisait barrage entre lui et son futur amant d'un geste négligeant de la main et s'approcha de Tony mais celui-ci prit aussitôt la fuite. Contournant habilement Loki et en s'assurant d'avoir toujours un meuble entre eux deux, il s'élança en courant dans le couloir, regrettant pendant un instant d'avoir lâché son arme quand Loki lui avait maintenu les bras un peu plus tôt.

Il entra précipitamment dans l'une des chambres d'ami et verrouilla derrière lui. Il recula un peu quand il entendit frapper.

 **« Anthony... Cesse de jouer et ouvre. Tu es coincé et quand je serais rentré dans cette chambre, je t'attacherais sur le lit et j'abuserais de ton corps encore et encore, comme bon me le semblera... Mais seulement après t'avoir punit pour m'avoir fait patienter comme ça. »**

Tony se détourna de la porte qui le séparait du Dieu pour se jeté sur celle de la salle de bain. L'avantage des pièces communicantes, c'est qu'on pouvait s'échapper discrètement. Ce que Loki comprit après avoir pénétré brutalement dans la pièce, pensant avoir enfin réussi à coincer l'ingénieur. Il aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs bien avant pour se téléporter mais il voulait sentir la panique de Tony quand le dernier obstacle céderait.

Quand il débarqua dans la chambre avec un sourire pervers, il l'a trouva complètement vide avec seulement une porte ouverte dans le fond.

 **« C'est pas vrai ! »**

Discrètement, Tony avait réussi à retourner dans le salon, il récupéra son arme sur le sol et avisa un placard. Ça faisait très cliché mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour le moment alors il se glissa discrètement dans le fond et pria pour que le dieu ne le trouve pas.

Loki, lui, parcourait les chambres en jurant à voix haute. L'ingénieur avait réussi à lui échapper dans une maison hermétiquement close. Dès qu'il remettrait la main dessus, il allait lui faire passer l'envie de jouer à cache-cache et ses fesses en garderaient la marque pendant des jours. Énervé, il finit pas regagner le salon mais toujours aucune trace de l'homme. Soit ils tournaient tous les deux en rond dans le même sens et ne pouvaient alors pas se croiser, soit Tony s'était planqué quelque part et essayait de se faire oublier.

Bien, il n'avait absolument pas la patience de chercher partout et un tour de magie plus tard, il apprit que son homme se trouvait dans un placard juste derrière lui. S'y dirigeant à grande enjambé, il ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de se saisir des cheveux de Tony pour le traîner hors de sa cachette. Il lui arracha l'arme des mains et le lâcha. Celui-ci s'écroula lamentablement par terre mais essaya immédiatement de se relever pour ne pas être en position d'infériorité. Le pied de Loki l'en empêcha.

 **« Je croyais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal... »** Murmura précipitamment l'ingénieur, complètement figé par la peur. Le Loki qui se dressait au-dessus de lui ressemblait énormément à celui qui avait attaqué New York.

 **« Mais je t'avais prévenu Anthony... Tu aurais dû me rejoindre docilement quand il était encore temps... Maintenant je vais devoir te punir. Rassure-toi, rien de permanent... Je veux juste que tu comprennes qui est le dominant ici et ce qui t'arrivera si jamais tu continues à me défier.**

 **\- Tu es complètement malade... Je ne suis pas ton soumis, ni ta pute et encore moins ta chienne ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! »**

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever mais la gifle de Loki le colla à terre une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci se baissa pour saisir brutalement la chevelure chocolat et rapprocha leurs deux visages, un air menaçant gravé sur ses traits.

 **« Tu es à moi et je compte bien te le prouver... Ça risque d'être un peu douloureux au départ mais je suis sûr que tu vas finir par adorer. »** Le dieu se redressa et, tenant toujours Tony par les cheveux, le traîna jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. **« Déshabille-toi et si tu songes seulement à te débattre, je vais devoir utiliser le fouet. »**

Tremblant de peur, Tony se releva doucement et commença à retirer ses vêtements sous l'œil appréciateur de Loki. Il laissa tomber ses vêtements et se retrouva bien vite complètement nu. Le dieu lui tourna autour, laissant traîner un doigt sur les courbes de celui qu'il allait enfin pouvoir marquer comme sien. Le milliardaire frissonna d'horreur et détourna la tête. Il était dégouté de ne pas pouvoir se défendre, de laisser Loki faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il avait envie de vomir.

 **« Penche-toi sur la table. Je veux voir tes jolies petites fesses tendu vers moi. »**

Se retenant de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule, il savait que cela n'arrangerait rien, Tony obéit docilement. Le torse contre le bois frais, il ferma les yeux quand il sentit les mains de Loki sur sa peau.

Le dieu bandait rien qu'à voir l'ingénieur comme cela. Complètement offert à lui et prêt à subir tous les fantasmes qui lui passeraient par la tête. Mais avant de pouvoir le posséder, Loki devait déjà le punir en commençant par sa liberté de mouvement. Il entendit les bras de sa victime au-dessus de sa tête et des liens de soies apparurent pour s'attacher à ses poignets, les reliant aux pieds de ta table. Comme cela, ses mouvements étaient extrêmement limités et il ne pourrait s'échapper. Le Dieu lui écarta aussi les jambes et caressa ses fesses et son intimité en souriant.

 **« Tu es magnifique comme cela… Si docile… Mais avant de pouvoir profité de ton corps, je vais être dans l'obligation te punir, mon aimé. Je ne le fais pas par envie mais pour que tu comprennes où est ta place. Je n'accepterai pas que tu me défis comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu comprends ?**

 **\- Vas te faire foutre !**

 **\- Mauvaise réponse. »**

Tony se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire quand il reçut violemment une main sur les fesses. Ce taré allait lui donner la fessée comme à un gamin désobéissant !

 **« Putain ! Espèce de malade !**

 **\- Plus tu te débattras, plus la punition sera longue et ce n'est pas moi que ça dérange... Ton cul est tout à fait appétissant avec cette trace rouge. »**

Loki abattit une nouvelle fois sa main sur les fesses de l'homme étendu sous lui, récoltant des glapissements de douleur. Il continua sa fessée pendant de longues minutes, n'écoutant pas les suppliques de Tony. Ce dernier serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser ses gémissements de douleur passer la barrière de ses lèvres mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de prier Loki pour qu'il arrête. Il avait laissé sa fierté de côté pour supplier, laissant des larmes couler sur ses joues mais son bourreau continuait inlassablement de faire pleuvoir des coups sur lui.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le dieu finit par arrêter, regardant son œuvre d'un œil appréciateur. Il caressa la trace rouge qui s'étendait sur ses fesses, faisant frémir son soumis.

 **« Je pense que tu as compris... »** Susurra-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Tony.

N'y tenant plus, Loki écarta les fesses de son homme et le pénétra violemment sans aucune préparation. Il avait seulement mis du lubrifiant mais cela ne diminua en rien la douleur et l'ingénieur hurla, ruant pour se dégager mais les liens étaient solides tout comme la poigne sur ses hanches. Il ne pouvait pas bouger un seul muscle et des larmes de désespoir coulèrent sur ses joues. Il était en train de se faire violer et il ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre à part supplier son bourreau.

Mais le dieu ne semblait pas faire attention au plaisir du milliardaire, se préoccupant seulement de son propre désir enfin assouvi. Ne pouvant rester immobile dans cette antre si étroite et chaude, il débuta immédiatement ses mouvements de hanches, donnant de profonds et violent coups de rein, sortant presque entièrement du corps tant désiré avant de se renfoncer plus férocement que précédemment. Les sensations qu'il ressentait à être enfin entre les fesses de Tony suffisaient à lui faire connaitre l'extase mais il se força à contrôler son orgasme. Il ne voulait pas venir trop vite, il voulait profiter encore un peu des cris et des plaintes de son amant. Que les sons qu'il entendait soit des gémissements de plaisir ou de souffrance, ce lui importait peu. Il voulait juste que cela continu encore longtemps.

Lui-même laissa échapper ses grognements rauques alors que ses va-et-vient s'accéléraient, pilonnant avec bestialité l'intimité de Tony. Il se sentait bien trop proche de la jouissance pour que cela puisse durer encore longtemps malgré son envie que jamais cela ne s'arrête. Il avait enfin l'homme qu'il voulait dans ses bras et il ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper, il voulait le garder pour lui jusqu'à la fin des temps, le marquer définitivement comme sien pour que jamais personne d'autre ne puisse l'approcher. Tony était sa propriété et il allait bientôt lui appartenir irrémédiablement.

Alors qu'il posait un regard purement possessif sur son amant, un orgasme dévastateur le frappa et il se vida longuement entres ses fesses. Il mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre pieds et il se rendit compte que son amant n'avait visiblement pas éprouvé le même plaisir que lui. Pas dérangé pour autant, il détacha Tony et le souleva comme une princesse sous les faibles protestations de ce dernier.

 **« Je t'en supplie… Loki… Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que je t'aime. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais être plus doux à partir de maintenant.**

 **\- S'il te plait…**

 **\- Non. La nuit est loin d'être fini et je compte encore profiter de toi. »**

O

OoO

OoOoO

OoO

O

Quand Tony se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il remarqua était les bras fort qui l'entouraient. Il reposait contre un torse pâle finement musclé et sa tête était nichée dans le cou de l'homme. Il pouvait sentir un souffle lent balayer ses cheveux, signe que son amant dormait encore profondément. Il tenta de se redresser mais son corps protesta violemment, lui rappelant alors sa soirée de la veille. Un long frisson le traversa et son mouvement semble réveiller Loki.

 **« Bonjour… »**

Le Dieu avait les yeux encore à moitié clos et des traces d'oreiller sur la joue. Tony le trouva incroyablement mignon et il se redressa un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement après lui avoir souhaité un bon jour. Cependant, une légère grimace déforma ses traits.

 **« Ça va ? »**

Loki se redressa immédiatement, la mine inquiète. Son amant avait l'air de souffrir.

 **« Tu y as peut-être été un peu fort hier soir…**

 **\- Désolé… Je me suis un peu trop bien pris au jeu.**

 **\- C'est rien mais avant de pouvoir t'approcher encore une fois de mon cul, tu vas devoir patienter quelques jours. »**

Avec un sourire malicieux, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain mais avant de fermer la porte, il lança un dernier regard amusé vers son amant, qui lui faisait la grimace à la pensée des prochains jours d'abstinences. En le voyant disparaître, Loki fut en proie à un dilemme. Laissé Tony se doucher seul ou le rejoindre et risquer de se faire virer à coup de pied. Il opta rapidement pour la deuxième option et se glissa dans le dos de son homme, entourant ses hanches de ses bras.

 **« Pardonne-moi… Je suis vraiment désolé… Pardon.**

 **\- Hum… Je ne sais pas… Tu proposes quoi ?**

 **\- Tu m'as permis de réaliser l'un de mes fantasmes, je veux bien accéder à l'un des tiens.**

 **\- Je vais y réfléchir. »**

Tony et Loki étaient maintenant en couple depuis 6mois. Ils vivaient parfaitement heureux et chacun soignait ses blessures grâce à la présence de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient réellement et bien que cela échappe encore au reste des Avengers, les deux amoureux avaient bien du mal à rester éloigné l'un de l'autre bien longtemps. Si Loki n'était pas là pour le surveiller, Tony avait tendance à recommencer à boire beaucoup pour échapper aux cauchemars et le Dieu, si son homme n'était pas proche de lui, avait la fâcheuse manie de devenir infernal avec tout le monde. Ils se complétaient parfaitement et n'était bien qu'ensemble mais pendant les deux dernières semaines, Loki avait été obligé de rentrer sur Asgard pour une affaire urgente et Tony n'avait pu l'accompagner, à sa plus grande peine. L'ingénieur n'arrivait jamais à dormir si son amant ne le tenait pas dans ses bras, ils étaient devenu dépend l'un de l'autre.

Le dieu n'était rentré que la veille et sans prévenir son homme, il avait vu là une opportunité de réalisé l'un de ses plus grands fantasmes : soumettre son amant par la force. Lui imposer sa domination sans restriction et lui faire connaitre une peur irrépressible. Cela avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances.

Tony sembla suivre ses pensées car il reprit la parole.

 **« Tu sais que tu m'as quand même fichu une sacrée trouille hier soir… Je pensais vraiment que j'allais mourir.**

 **\- Hum… Tu étais délicieux, à trembler de peur mais refusant toujours de te soumettre… Si désobéissant… Mais tu n'imagines même pas le mal que j'ai eu à ne pas simplement te prendre à même le sol, dès que je t'ai eu dans mes bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant ces deux semaines…**

 **\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un psychopathe sadique et pervers… Mais tu m'as terriblement manqué aussi. »**

Avec un rictus narquois, Loki embrassa tendrement la nuque de Tony, apposant quelques suçons supplémentaires. Il avait vraiment aimé le baiser violemment même s'il ne recommencerait pas de sitôt. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son amant, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour cela. De toute façon, il avait bien d'autres fantasmes à réaliser.

 **« En fait, dis-moi… Tu caches souvent tes armes dans le saladier à cacahuètes ?**

 **\- Loki. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que si un jour tu devais fouiller ma villa à la recherche d'une arme, le saladier à cacahuète est bien le dernier endroit auquel tu penserais.**

 **\- Certes… Mais tout le monde peut la trouver par inadvertance.**

 **\- Non. Parce que je fais en sorte que le saladier ne soit jamais vide.**

 **\- Et tu as d'autres cachettes dans le même style ?**

 **\- Des tas, mon Amour. Des tas. »**

Le Dieu lui faisait parfaitement confiance pour cela. Son amant était trop paranoïaque pour vivre sans avoir plusieurs armes à proximité. Et en 6mois, s'il n'en avait trouvé aucune, signe que les cachettes devaient vraiment être ingénieuses et aussi improbables les unes que les autres.

.

Le reste de la douche se passa entre baisers tendres et chastes caresses, les deux amants se redécouvrant avec plaisir et se susurrant leur amour encore et encore. Ils avaient perdu deux semaines loin l'un de l'autre et comptaient bien rattraper le temps perdu.

Mais avant de quitter la salle de bain pour aller déjeuner, Tony se tourna vers Loki avec un sourire machiavélique. Il tenait sa petite vengeance contre son amant.

 **« Mon fantasme, que tu me prennes sur le trône d'Odin la prochaine fois qu'on va sur Asgard. »**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
